Searching
by Stripes93
Summary: A lesson you learn in life is to never steal from the Italian mafia. They will hunt you down and get back what is theirs-and possibly kill you while they're at it. Two shot!
1. Chapter 1

The young Hispanic man sighed as he entered the dark home, turning on the lights then shut the door. "Ciao, Antonio. I was wondering when you'd get here." Antonio gasped and turned quickly, coming face with a young, brown haired man dressed in a black, Armani suit, a black fedora covering his eyes, sitting backwards in a chair. Flanking him on either side were two large men, dressed in dark gray suits both wielding .22mm guns. They stood stock still, awaiting the smaller man's word.

"L-lovino, h-how did you g-get in?" Antonio stuttered, hand gripping the door knob.

"Backdoor," Lovino replied simply, removing the hat from his head, a haphazard curl falling over his face.

"I changed the lock," Toni said, slowly turning the knob, preparing to run. Lovi scowled and snapped his fingers, the two gunman aiming their weapons at the Spaniard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Toni. I suggest you lower your hands unless you want a face full of lead." Antonio swallowed and did as he was told, eying the large men. "That's better. Now," Lovi smoothed the curl away from his face and folded his arms over the back of the chair. "You really thought a locked door could stop me?"

"I-i-"

"No...you know what your problem is, Toni? You don't think. And that's how you got yourself in this situation."

"W-what...what do you want?" Antonio suddenly found his mouth dry, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"You know exactly what I want. You stole something that belonged to my family and I want it back." Finally the Italian rose from his seat and sat the hat in his place, pulling out a silver Beretta from inside of his blazer. Antonio made a strangled noise and tried to take a step back but was pinned against the door.

"I-i don't know w-what you mean." The green eyed man said, his heart racing as the shorter man stopped in front of him. Lovino gave him a level looked before swinging his hand forward, smashing the butt of the gun against his face.

"I don't play that fucking shit, Antonio! You know exactly what I mean!" He shouted, placing the barrel of the gun right under Toni's chin and lifted his head up. His temple was bleeding and his left eye was beginning to turn red, a possible broken blood vessel. "Unless you want your face splattered all over this door you better tell me where it is right now!" His eyes blazed and Toni might have tried to move if he knew he wasn't going to be shot.

"I don't have it," He said, earning him another smack in the head with the gun before the Italian pulled him by his hair and put his face right by his.

"I don't like liars, Antonio." He growled, baring his teeth like a wild animal. "You have one more time to tell me the truth. Where is it?" He cocked the gun in his hand and let the Spaniard go.

"I'm telling the truth. I don't-" Before he could finish the sentence Lovino pressed the gun against his shoulder and fired, blood spraying over the door and onto Lovi's suit. Toni screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Fuck!" He shouted, shaking in pain and rage. He glared up at the Italian, hatred filling his green eyes. "Fine!" He growled between clenched teeth. "I'll give it to you." Leaning against the door he slowly rose, gritting his teeth against the pain in his shoulder, his arm hanging limp at his side.

"Good. Now was that too hard?" Lovino said, following after the man as he slide across the wall to steady himself. "Move it, you bastard. I shot you in the shoulder not the leg."

"You try being shot in the shoulder and moving!" The Spaniard growled, stopping near a bucket with two canes and an umbrella.

"Is that a threat?" Lovi asked, shoving him forward.

"No...it's a suggestion." Antonio swiftly reached into the bucket and pulled out a gold cane, swinging it at the Italian. Lovi gasped, raising his arms to block the attack a few seconds too late. The cane smashed into his head then clattered to the ground as Toni tried to run off.

"You damn tomato, planting bastard!" Lovino screamed, aiming and firing the gun at Antonio's back, emptying out the cartridge.

Antonio fell to the ground, four bullets lodged into his back. He was bleeding profusely yet somehow still breathing-just barley. His breathing was shallow and he seemed to be muttering something under his breath. The angered Italian stalked toward him and flipped him over with his foot, looking to see the Spaniard smiling.

"Why are you smiling, you fucking idiot? Happy you're going to die?" Antonio coughed, blood coating his lips before he spoke, voice weak and hoarse.

"I'm smiling...because...you won't find it...here." His world was starting to fade to black, the pain beginning to numb. Lovino ground his teeth together and aimed the empty gun at the man's head. "Where is it?" He growled. Toni coughed again, whispering a word before closing his eyes. "Answer me! Where is it?" Lovino screamed, hopping he wasn't gone yet. He bent down close, putting his ear to Toni's lips. "Where is it?"

"Francis..." Toni whispered before his breath finally stopped. Lovino stood up and snarled before kicking the dead man in the side repeatedly, screaming 'damn it' each time his foot made contact. Finally when his fit was over he turned to the two goons who had not moved.

"Clean this up then search the house." He growled, grabbing his hat and placed it back on his head. "If you don't find anything we're paying a little visit to Francis."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know what is with me lately. I can't get the image of Lovino and Feliciano in the mafia out of my head. It is just too awesome an image not to portray them in. I will find a role play to do this with. I swear I will and maybe I'll stop making stories like this. Anyways! I hope you like it and second chapter is to come soon. Please review! Gratzi! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	2. Chapter 2

The rain began shortly after Lovino left, picking up greatly. Stepping out of the car one of the two gunmen held up an umbrella for him, keeping him dry as he walked the pathway toward the Frenchman's home. All lights were off and Lovi sincerely hopped the man was man was home. If not he'd wait. He knocked loudly and waited a moment, hoping a light would flicker on or a silhouette would appear against the window. Nothing happened and he knocked once more, a scowl pulling his lips down. "Knock down the door," He ordered, having no patients to be subtle. He stepped back as the door was kicked down then walked in, eyes looking all around. "Francis?" He called, then turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

The lights came on and down came Francis, dressed for bed. "L-lovino?" He looked shocked, clearly not expecting the Italian in his home. His hair was frazzled and his eyes still had a bit of sleep in them. He glanced to his broken door then narrowed his eyes, casting a glare to the younger man. "What do you want?"

"You know what I'm here for. Antonio told me." Lovino growled.

"And just what did he tell you?" Francis quirked an eyebrow, balling his left hand up.

"That you have something that belongs to me." Lovi took a few steps forward and Francis went backward a few steps, up the stairs. "Don't ask what it is. Just hand it over and-shit!" The Frenchman had ran up back up the stairs, leaving the amber-eyed Italian stunned momentarily. He growled and tore his way after him, shouting in Italian with his two goon's after him. "Francis! Get out here right now!" Pulling his gun out, he went down the hallway and opened each door, gun at the ready. "Damn snail, sucking bastard, where'd you go?" He growled, eying the last door. With both of his men at his side he opened the door and aimed, walking in slowly. Francis was no where to be found. "Don't let your guard down, he's in here somewhere." He mumbled, passing an open closet.

"That's correct, Lovino." The door shut and he heard a cocking noise and felt the cold metal of a gun press against the back the of his head. "Call your dogs off, _chien_." He ordered.

"Go back downstairs," Lovino growled. The two men complied, leaving out the room. Francis smirked and grabbed the gun out of Lovino's hand, placing it behind him.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding out his left hand. Around his middle finger was a gold ring, a silver, diamond encrusted band streaking through the center. In the middle of the ring was a large diamond, the facets embedded within turned into a 'V' shape. "Antonio was an idiot for giving it to me at such a low price. But he was frightened he would be found out. I guess he had a right to be."

"You bastard, that ring doesn't belong to you." The Italian snarled. This was not a position he was used to being in and was shaking in anger. What he wouldn't give to just shoot the blond bastard in the face and get this night over with. But it would end sooner or later.

A cry of thunder sounded from outside as the Frenchman laughed and turned his hand as though letting Lovino admire the stolen goods. "It is now and there is nothing you can do about it." A shot then rang out and Francis screamed, dropping to the floor. He moaned in agony, grabbing his now bleeding leg and started cursing in French.

"But I can!" Lovino turned around to see his brother smiling at him like always, waving his hand. "Ciao, _fratello._ I'm sorry I'm late but I guess I kind of got here right on time." He said cheerily.

"You idiot!" Lovino growled at him, bending over to swipe the fallen gun from the floor beside the bleeding man. "What if he would have shot me? Then what would you have done?"

"S-sorry, _fratello_." Feli apologized, looking downward.

"Idiot," Lovino repeated, stepping on Francis' arm and bent down to looking him in the face, striking him three times with the butt of his gun. "Now, you wino bastard, give me three good reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now?" he snarled.

"I-i..." There was panic in the blond's eyes, definitely not expecting his night to go this way. He never thought that tonight he'd be pleading for his life.

"Tick-tock, bastard. I don't have all night here. I'm starving and want to go home." Lovi growled, pressing the gun against Francis' head.

"I-i can pay you back!" Francis stuttered, eyes wide. "D-double what the ring cost."

"We don't need your money." Lovino said, cocking the gun. The blue-eyed man gulped loudly, beginning to pray in his head.

"Alright...I-i...I can work for you. I'll be your own p-personal errand boy."

"One more try," Lovino aimed the gun in the middle of Francis' forehead and that's when he knew he wasn't going to live. No matter when he said, he was going to die tonight. With a scowl he furrowed his brows and spat directly at the Italian.

"Rat," He growled.

"Wrong...answer..." Blood splattered through the room, coating the Italian in the red liquid. Tucking the gun between his belt he wiped the offending goo off of his face then plucked the ring off of the dead man's finger, placing it on his own.

"Come on, _fratello_. Let's go home. I'll make you some pasta." Feliciano said, wiping his shoes clean with a handkerchief.

"It better have extra tomatoes." Lovino said, exiting out the room. Just another night with the Vargas boys: A little blood here, some pasta there and all in all it was a normal night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So ends my mafia two shot. I will definitly be writing more about the Italian mafia though. Yandere/Mafia Italy/Romano just make me squee and we need more of it! Who's with me? MORE MAFIA ITALY/ROMANO! -Fist in the air- Alright, I don't think I got enough sleep last night so I'll stop this weird author's note now. Please review! ~Ciao! Love Stripes._


End file.
